


soft boy

by sarangx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, OT9 - Freeform, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, lapslock, soft, they all have cuddle piles and u cant convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangx/pseuds/sarangx
Summary: changbin loves cuddles but he doesn’t want to admit it.





	soft boy

**Author's Note:**

> im very soft for changbin

changbin really, really liked cuddles.

most people believed him to be someone who absolutely despised skinship, when in actuality, it was the exact opposite. he loved feeling warm and feeling safe. he usually disliked his height, but he found that he was just small enough to feel protected in another’s embrace. it was reassuring and it’d set his mind at rest for just a few moments. those moments were always the best; it didn’t matter where he was because as long as he was _there,_  it was okay. to be completely enveloped by strong arms and to be pressed against someone’s heartbeat was the best feeling in the whole universe to him.

but no one was aware of this.

he set up his dark image for a reason. he _wanted_ to come off as cold and aloof and completely, utterly unapproachable. it was safer that way, after all.

so even if he did feel a bit of jealousy well up in his stomach whenever he saw his friends gathering in a cuddle pile, he forced himself to push away the longing. whenever he’d see them casually lay atop one another, he’d tell himself he didn’t want that level of closeness. and even when someone would kindly ask him to join them, he’d firmly say no even if the tug of his heart begged otherwise.

 

»»-————-　★　-————-««

 

changbin first fell in love when he was fifteen and a half.

people tried to tell him he was too young for that stuff, that he didn’t really know the meaning of love. it just wasn’t possible, they had said—he wasn’t mature enough, wasn’t aware enough, wasn’t _experienced_ enough.

the fluttering in his chest and the heat in his cheeks said differently, though. he could feel his own face light up and he could swear the entire world would grow hushed when _he’d_  enter his line of vision.

liu ying, a fellow classmate, was the culprit of changbin’s stolen heart.

he was a transfer student from hong kong and could barely hold a conversation in korean. he was cute, though, and he had a button nose and pierced ears and dark hair. he had a single dimple in his left cheek that would only show if he laughed really hard, and his eyes would curl up into pretty crescents as his soft giggle would leave his pale lips.

changbin was interested from the beginning; he hadn’t had a chinese classmate before. he found the language confusing but the culture fascinating. he wanted to learn more. the boy’s cute face was an obvious plus, too.

ying, as changbin later realized, was a very touchy person. he loved to feel and to touch. he adored hands-on activities and he would make wild hand gestures that would sometimes end up with his hand sitting on changbin’s shoulder or thigh or arm. maybe it was because he struggled with korean, but either way, his love for physical contact seemed to be infectious. because after just three weeks of knowing him, changbin had seemed to gravitate closer to the boy and they’d often be seen sitting less than a centimeter apart with their legs on top of one another’s.

it wasn’t anything deeper than platonic love, or friendship, or chaste affection. at least, not at first.

but then changbin found himself craving ying’s warmth. whenever they weren’t hanging out together, he’d be in a bad mood for the entire time. he lost sleep over thinking about the transfer student; he’d inch just a bit closer to ying, and he’d find himself absolutely starstruck by everything the other did. slowly, softly, he fell in love.

between hushed murmurs and shy giggles, the two teens couldn’t help but be tugged by fate’s strings. they’d share timid, unsure breaths and innocent presses of lips behind the school. amused, slightly embarrassed chuckles would follow, and their faces would light up with childish love and their hands would connect like magnets, clapsing together without their own knowledge. it was all so pure, so delicate.

but it ended all too soon. like a butterfly in the spring, ying fluttered away, leaving changbin alone.

it happened too fast for him to process it. one day he’d be sleeping under ying’s chin in the back of the classroom, and the next, the cute chinese boy was gone. something about moving, something about seoul not being the place for their family— it was all a haze, a nightmare.

changbin was fifteen and a half when he first fell in love; he had just turned seventeen when his heart got ripped out of his chest.

 

»»-————-　★　-————-««

 

he was tired. he had been working on three different songs at once for the past five days, and he had yet to get a wink of sleep. their debut was coming up quickly, so he pushed his own body to the max so that he could surpass not only the fans’ expectations, but everyone else’s, too. he just had to get this one last line—

suddenly, the room spun after he had blinked his eyes open again. his head ached and his back was sore from sitting in the old computer chair for so long.

 _okay, maybe i_ should _get some rest,_  he mused to himself silently. he inhaled deeply as he stood up, hands gripping the table when the world tilted around him. his breathing was a little uneven and his entire body was trembling, but despite that, he had managed to reach the living room without collapsing.

”changbinnie? are you okay?” chan asked from the couch, brown eyes watching said boy with concern.

the younger rapper turned his head to face their leader. chan was curled up beneath a wool blanket and a few throw pillows; he seemed to have been watching some popular crime drama as he scribbled messy hangul into his songbook. he looked warm. and cozy.

despite himself, changbin stumbled into chan and nestled right next to him without giving an answer. he somehow managed to crawl under the blanket without detaching himself from the older, his body moving closer on its own accord.

chan was stunned at first, but then an amused laugh left his mouth when he realized what was happening.

”you want some cuddles, changbin-ah? is that it?” chan murmured fondly, situating himself into a more comfortable position that would accomodate the other’s body. it didn’t matter how much room he tried to give changbin, though, because the younger would grumble disapprovingly and would move even closer till he was flushed against chan once more. “aigoo, i thought you didn’t like cuddling, hm?”

“hush,” changbin mumbled hotly, cheeks burning red from being found out. he settled into the crook of chan’s neck, sighing contentedly when he felt the older’s pulse underneath his head. his eyelids slipped shut, and he had almost fallen asleep, but—

”chan hyung’s hogging changbin hyung all to himself!” felix yelled out, startling changbin’s eyes open.

the younger australian had appeared out of thin air, it seemed. when he had seen changbin cuddling their leader and not with everyone else, he couldn’t help but to pout.

”wha—?” jisung peeked his head out from behind the hall before his eyes widened at the sight. he scurried into the living room, closely followed by the rest of their members.

”changbinnie~ i can’t believe you chose chan hyung over all of us!” minho grumbled.

while everyone else voiced out their own complaints, changbin muttered unhappily to himself before he finally pulled away from chan—who seemed to be having the time of his life, cheshire grin and all—to face the seven pouty boys.

”yah, if you want to cuddle so bad, then just get some blankets and let me sleep,” changbin relented, eyes half-lidded and gaze slightly clouded with drowsiness.

”are you saying what i think you’re saying, hyung?” jeongin asked excitedly, braces on full display as he grinned wide. his eyes just about _sparkled_.

”omo, is changbinnie finally joining our cuddle pile?” hyunjin gushed, tugging on woojin’s sleeve in his giddiness. the older didn’t acknowledge it, however, as he was too busy grinning wide himself.

they were quick to gather their pillows and blankets, sweeping aside the table in the center of the room to set up their usual nest. there were about six different blankets, some overlapping as it covered the entire expanse of the floor. dozens of pillows were fluffed up around the perimeter, almost creating a sort of boundary.

after they had settled into their positions—jisung, minho, woojin, an empty space for chan, jeongin, seungmin, hyunjin, and felix—they looked up at changbin expectantly, only to find that he dozed off while leaning into chan’s shoulder.

”yah, changbinnie-ah, you can’t sleep just yet,” chan chuckled, shaking the other gently.

changbin only groaned, eyelashes fluttering in acknowledgement before he crawled onto chan’s shoulder and commanded him to carry him the two meters to the cuddle pile.

the australian complied with an amused laugh, allowing changbin to put all of his weight onto the other’s back. the rest of the group erupted into quiet giggles and coos as it happened, and continued to fawn over the sleepy changbin as he plopped down next to felix with a huff.

the korean rapper mumbled unintelligibly before attaching himself to felix’s side. he nuzzled his face into the boy’s neck, sighing contentedly at the scent that filled his senses and the warmth the other boy emitted. he set his head atop his own hands, lips forming a cute pout and closed eyes adorning his face as he let his legs tangle with felix’s.

”guys, i think binnie hyung is the new cuddle monster,” felix laughed, his arms slipping around changbin’s waist. he placed his head above the shorter boy’s soft hair and hummed.

”wah, really, why did he keep this side from us?” jisung whined from the other side of the pile.

”who cares? we have the whole family here now, so that means we’ll feel complete!” chan exclaimed triumphantly, prompting the seven boys to cheer loudly in agreement.

”yah, close your mouths or i’m sleepin’ with gyu.”

_(changbin really didn’t think he’d follow through with it—felix was far too comfortable, and the atmosphere that screamed home was too tempting for him to leave—but the members quieted anyway with only soft blessings of good dreams.)_

_(he had never slept so well since he had been in ying’s arms.)_

**Author's Note:**

> heck i grew attached to ying so quickly how did i manage to do that
> 
> (kudos and comments appreciated! x)


End file.
